quidditchmugglefandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Quidditch muggle
O quidditch muggle é un deporte basado no Quidditch, deporte ficticio creado pola escritora británica J.K. Rowling na saga de novelas de Harry Potter. A organización que o regula é a International Quidditch Association (IQA). Como no deporte ficticio, o quidditch muggle componse de 7 xogadores por equipo: 3 cazadores, 2 golpeadores, 1 gardián e 1 buscador. O quidditch foi adaptado para xogalo en terra, co xogo restrinxido a un campo equivalente en tamaño a un campo de hóckey sobre xeo. O deporte foi adaptado con elementos doutros deportes como o rugby, balón prisioneiro, tag, wrestling e lacrosse. Historia O quidditch muggle ten as súas raíces no deporte ficticio de Harry Potter do mesmo nome, con todo, para diferencialos, o deporte ficticio é escrito en maiúscula, “Quidditch”, mentres que o deporte xogado coas regras da IQA usa minúscula, “quidditch”. O deporte foi creado en 2005 na Universidade de Middlebury (Middlebury, Vermont, Estados Unidos) e creceu e desenvolveuse como deporte propio durante once anos e nove edicións do regramento. Xogo thumb|260px|Partido amateur de quidditch enfrontando as compañías Mobify e Hootsuite no Parque Jonathan Rogers en Vancouver, BC o 6 de maio de 2014. Tres aros-portería son situados a cada lado do campo. As porterías adoitan ser tubos circulares montados sobre canos de PVC. Todos os xogadores deben levar unha vasoira entre as pernas en todo momento, non levala é considerado falta. Un balón de voleibol é utilizado como quaffle, mentres que se usan pelotas de balón prisioneiro como bludgers. A snitch é un obxecto máxico dentro das novelas mais no quidditch'' é unha bóla de tenis dentro dun calcetín atado á parte posterior da cintura do corredor da ''snitch. O corredor da snitch é un xogador neutral vestido de cor amarela ou dourada. Unha vez liberado, o corredor da snitch (e, polo tanto, a snitch en si) pode moverse por unha área máis alá do campo de xogo mais debe voltar á mesa no minuto 17. Os buscadores deben darlle caza a medida que a snitch vai “perdendo brazos”. [[Imaxe:Quidditch_Balls_Lined_Up_Large.JPG|thumb|left|263x263px|Unha quaffle e tres ‘''bludgers''’ aliñadas para o "Brooms up!" antes de empezar un partido.]] O partido empeza coa quaffle e as bludgers aliñadas no centro do campo e os xogadores aliñados nos seus respectivos aros. O árbitro grita “Brooms Up!” para dar comezo ao partido. No minuto 18 saen os buscadores ao campo de xogo e o partido continúa ata que a snitch é capturada. Cada gol vale 10 puntos e se outorgan 30 puntos ao equipo que captura a snitch. O equipo con maior número de puntos gaña. Posicións * Os cazadores son os responsables de pasar a quaffle e anotar puntos, lanzando a quaffle ''a través dos aros opoñentes. Cada gol vale 10 puntos. Hai tres cazadores por equipo no campo. Cando un cazador é golpeado por unha ''bludger mentres leva a quaffle ''debe deixala caer, desmontar da súa vasoira e volver a un dos seus aros antes de volver a participar no xogo. Os cazadores identifícanse por unha cinta branca. * O '''gardián' é o protector dos aros (similar ao porteiro de fútbol) e debe tratar de impedir que o equipo contrario marque. Só hai un gardián por equipo no campo. O gardián é inmune ás bludgers cando está dentro da área do gardián do seu equipo. Fóra desta zona, o gardián é considerado como un cuarto cazador. O gardián identifícase por unha cinta verde. * Os golpeadores intentan golpear aos xogadores do equipo contrario lanzando bludgers para neutralizalos, á vez que intentan evitar que o equipo contrario faga o mesmo. Hai dous golpeadores por equipo no campo. Existen 3 bludgers para que cada equipo teña, cando menos, unha dispoñible para usar. Os golpeadores identifícanse por unha cinta negra. * O buscador intenta atrapar a snitch. No minuto 18 de partido os buscadores saen en pos da snitch e o partido non remata ata que é capturada. Os buscadores e a snitch non poden saír do campo de xogo. Hai un buscador por equipo no campo e identifícaselle por unha cinta amarela. Equipamento O partido xógase con seis aros verticais, tres a cada lado do campo. Todos os xogadores deben suxeitar unha vasoira entre as pernas. Hai tres tipos diferentes de balóns en xogo, sumando un total de cinco: unha quaffle, tres bludgers e unha snitch. Vasoira Probablemente a peza de equipamento máis curiosa do quidditch, a vasoira ten a función de ser un handicap, unha dificultade, ao igual que no baloncesto débese botar a pelota para avanzar ou usar só os pés no fútbol. O xogador debe permanecer montado na súa vasoira en todo momento durante o partido, a non ser que fose eliminado por unha bludger. Nese caso, debe volver aos aros para volver a montarse e volver así ao xogo. Estar montado na vasoira significa suxeitala entre as pernas e que non estea completamente no chan. Pódese aguantar tanto coas mans como coas pernas, sempre que non se utilice axuda externa. Os xogadores montan unha gran variedade de obxectos considerados vasoiras dependendo do nivel de seriedade. A miúdo, os equipos máis punteiros empregan a vasoira de competición chamada Shadow Chaser, mentres que os equipos con menos recursos tenden a utilizar tubos de PVC dun metro de lonxitude. Aros A cada lado do campo encóntranse 3 aros de diferentes alturas, 0'91m, 1’37m e 1'83m do pau que serve como base máis 81cm de diámetro do aro en si, cun espazo entre eles de aproximadamente 2’34 m. Os cazadores e gardiáns poden anotar lanzando a quaffle a través de calquera deles, tanto por diante como por detrás, sumando 10 puntos por anotación. Calquera xogador “noqueado” por desmontarse da vasoira ou por ser golpeado por unha bludger, debe tocar coa man (non a vasoira) calquera dos aros antes de poder participar de novo no xogo. Quaffle A quaffle é un balón lixeiramente desinchado de voleibol e só pode ser levado polos cazadores e os gardiáns. Usada para anotar, pode ser lanzada aos aros por calquera dos seus dos lados. Independentemente de quen lance o balón, se o xogo está activo, anótase un gol en contra dos defensores do aro, existindo os goles en propia porta. Un gol equivale a 10 puntos. Tras ser anotado cada gol, o xogo vólvese a poñer en marcha co gardián do equipo que recibiu o gol. Bludger Unha bludger é unha pelota de balón prisioneiro lixeiramente desinchada e só pode ser levada polos golpeadores. Hai catro golpeadores no campo, pero só tres bludgers. As bludgers son usadas para golpear a calquera xogador no campo. Cando o lanzamento dá nun xogador contrario, o xogador é "noqueado". Isto significa que deben desmontarse da súa vasoira, deixar caer calquera balón que tivesen e volver a tocar algún dos seus aros antes de volver a participar. Existe o fogo amigo, isto é, cando unha bludger é lanzada contra un xogador opoñente e dá noutro do seu equipo non se lle considera “noqueado” (salvo que o árbitro indique o contrario). Snitch A snitch é unha pelota de tenis metida nun calcetín. O calcetín átase na parte posterior da cintura do corredor da snitch, como se fose unha cola. O corredor da snitch pode facer o que crea conveniente para impedir que os buscadores atrapen a snitch. Só os buscadores poden intentar capturala e non poden exercer forza sobre o corredor da snitch. Cando a snitch é atrapada, outórganse 30 puntos ao equipo que a capturou e dáse for rematado o partido. Regras Enlace externo: Regras do xogo na web da IQA, á esquerda para descargar. A IQA foi publicando diferentes e actualizadas versións das regras do xogo, sendo a máis actual a número 9. Xogo Cada partido comeza cos seis xogadores (excepto o buscador que sae no minuto 18) titulares de cada equipo aliñados nunha liña dentro da área do seu gardián, coas vasoiras no chan e os balóns aliñados no centro do campo. O árbitro principal grita o sinal “Brooms up!” á que os xogadores reaccionan para ir buscar os balóns. Unha vez iniciado o xogo, os buscadores permanecerán na zona de espera ata o minuto 18 cando son libres de perseguir á snitch. O estilo de xogo é rápido, con rápidos cambios de posesión, xa que cada gol dá o control da quaffle ao equipo que o recibiu. Unha vez que se anota un gol, a quaffle debe ser entregada ao gardián e a acción reanúdase. Os cazadores previamente atacantes deben retroceder ata medio campo, antes de defender. Os golpeadores non están suxeitos a esta norma. Os partidos adoitan durar entre 20 e 50 minutos, dependendo da habilidade e da resistencia dos buscadores e da snitch. O partido remata despois dunha captura limpa da snitch, e o equipo que a captura recibe 30 puntos. O gañador determínase pola suma total de puntos, non por quen atrapa a snitch. En caso de empate, xógase unha prórroga de 5 minutos ou ata que se atrape a snitch, neste caso os buscadores deben agardar 30 segundos para saír pola snitch. Se despois dos 5 minutos ou da captura da snitch, segue a existir un empate, xogaríase unha última prórroga. Nesta última prórroga, o primeiro equipo que puntúe, tanto un gol como atrapando a snitch, é proclamado gañador. Faltas e xogadas ilegais Hai un gran número de faltas e xogadas ilegais que un xogador pode cometer, recibindo cada unha delas unha penalización distinta, desde unha amoestación verbal a unha tarxeta vermella e a súa consecuente expulsión do partido. As regras de contacto son directas e similares a outros deportes de contacto. As placaxes son legais por riba dos xeonllos e por debaixo dos ombros. Os xogadores só poden placar a rivais da súa mesma posición (contando os gardiáns como cazadores) se teñen un balón nese momento. Está permitido empuxar, sempre que se faga cunha soa man. Non se pode facer contacto por detrás dun xogador, a única excepción é se o xogador que recibe o contacto se xira xusto no momento anterior. Cando se cometa unha falta, o árbitro principal pitará dúas veces seguidas para parar o xogo. Co xogo parado, os xogadores deben deixar a vasoira e calquera balón que controlasen no chan para indicar a súa posición. A maioría de faltas reciben unha tarxeta amarela como castigo. No caso dunha tarxeta amarela, o xogador amoestado debe ir á zona de penalización e esperar un minuto ou ata que o equipo contrario marque, o que aconteza antes. Os xogadores non poden realizar substitucións cun xogador penalizado. Non obstante, se o xogador amoestado é un gardián, debe intercambiar a súa posición cun dos cazadores do campo, xa que un equipo debe ter obrigatoriamente un gardián no campo en todo momento. No caso dunha falta de tarxeta vermella, o xogador amoestado é substituído por alguén do seu equipo. O xogador que recibiu a tarxeta é expulsado do partido e debe abandonar a área de xogo. O substituto debe servir un tempo de penalización de dous minutos en la zona de castigo, sen que sexa liberado en caso de encaixar un gol. A tarxeta vermella pode ser directa ou por acumulación de dúas tarxetas amarelas. Campo O campo de quidditch está delimitado con liñas ou cunha serie de conos, pero isto non marca os límites para os xogadores, xa que poden xogar fóra dos mesmos, pero dentro da zona de espectadores, un rectángulo de 44x77m ao redor do campo. Non está permitido lanzar os balóns fóra do campo, baixo penalización, nin está permitido xogar na zona de espectadores. Cando o xogo continúa fóra dos límites, pídeselles aos xogadores volver ao campo. No borde do campo hai dúas zonas de penalización, onde os xogadores que cometesen faltas que carrexen tarxeta amarela ou azul son enviados fóra por un minuto. Oficiais Cada partido oficial require varios árbitros, así como unha snitch oficial. Os árbitros son o árbitro principal, cuxo traballo é controlar o campo e administrar as faltas e tarxetas aos xogadores amoestados, árbitros asistentes, encargados de axudar ao principal na observación de xogadas ilegais, o árbitro de snitch, que segue a snitch cando entra ao campo e decide se a captura foi limpa ou non e os árbitros de gol, que determinan se as quaffles atravesan os aros. Os árbitros asistentes son considerados moitas veces como os árbitros de bludgers ou dos golpeadores e o seu traballo é indicar os “noqueados” cando a bludger golpea a un opoñente, axudando así a decidir se un gol foi anotado estando en “noqueado” e axudar indicando accións ilegais e advertindo os xogadores. Os árbitros de snitch actúan como un árbitro de bludger máis cando a snitch non está no campo. A snitch, sendo un xogador neutral e árbitro asistente, ten o labor de saír correndo fóra do campo antes do "Brooms up!" inicial. Como non son de ningún dos dous equipos e son considerados árbitros, tamén se encargan de axudar os árbitros a determinar se a captura foi limpa ou non. A regra do xénero ou do “máximo catro” e a comunidade LGBTQ Desde a súa creación, o quidditch ten buscado igualdade no campo en termos de xénero. Unha das obrigacións máis importantes é que “un equipo pode ter máximo catro xogadores do mesmo xénero dentro do campo” obrigando así a que haxa polo menos dous xogadores (pois o buscador non conta) dun xénero distinto ao maioritario. O xénero co que se identifique un xogador é o considerado para este límite, independentemente do seu sexo físico. Con esta norma, o quidditch é un dos deportes pioneiros en cuanto á igualdade para as mulleres e á comunidade LGBTQ. En 2013, a IQA creou unha rama chamada “Title 9 ¾”, que promociona de forma activa a defensa e a concienciación tanto da igualdade de xénero como da súa inclusividade. International Quidditch Association A International Quidditch Association é a principal asociación de quidditch e coordínase coas organizacións internacionais ao redor do mundo a través do Congreso da IQA. Organizaba unha Copa do Mundo para membros cualificados da asociación ao final de cada tempada, sendo o primeiro en 2007 e rematando en 2014 coa súa reestruturación. Agora o único torneo organizado pola IQA son os Xogos Globais. thumb|450px|Mapa mundial da actividade no quidditch. En azul escuro as ligas membro, un pouco máis claras en desenvolvemento e no azul máis claro as áreas emerxentes. Ligas membro Cada nación na que se xoga ao quidditch ten ou está en proceso de ter unha organización nacional. O traballo das organizacións nacionais é organizar o quidditch no país, crear políticas de membresía, organizar aos árbitros, snitches e adestradores e servir de enlace entre os equipos nacionais e a IQA. Na actualidade, estas son as asociacións nacionais activas: * América ** Asociación Argentina de Quidditch (AAQ) ** Asociación Mexicana de Quidditch (AMQ) ** Quidditch Canada (CQA) ** US Quidditch (USQ) * Asia ** Quidditch Dernegi (QD) (Turquía) * Europa ** Asociación Quidditch España (AQE) ** Associació de Quidditch de Catalunya (AQC) ** Associazione Italiana Quidditch (AIQ) ** Deutscher Quiddutchbund (DQB) (Alemaña) ** Fédération du quidditch français (FQA) ** Norges Rumpeldunkforbund (Noruega) ** Polska Liga Quidditcha (PLQ) ** Quidditch Austria (QAT) ** Quidditch Benelux (QBenelux) *** Belgium Muggle Quidditch (BMQ) *** Muggle Quidditch Nederland (MQN) ** QuidditchUK (QUK) * Oceanía ** Australian Quidditch Association (AQA) Ligas en desenvolvemento As ligas en desenvolvemento deben probar que xogan regularmente de forma competitiva. Na actualidade estas son as ligas en desenvolvemento: * Associação Brasileira de Quadribol (ABRQ) * Chinese Quidditch Association (CNQA) * Finnish Quidditch (Finlandia) * Quidditch Uganda Áreas emerxentes Áreas con polo menos un equipo que non teñen asociación propia nin evidencia de xogo regular. Na actualidade, estas son as áreas emerxentes: * América ** Quidditch UC (Chile) ** Asociación Colombiana de Quidditch (ACQ) ** Quidditch Ecuador ** Guatemala ** Asociación Paraguaya de Quidditch (APQ) ** Federación Peruana de Quidditch (FPQ) * Asia ** Quidditch Korea (Corea do Sur) ** Philippine Quidditch Team (Filipinas) ** India ** Quidditch Indonesia ** Malaysia Quidditch Association (Malasia) ** Paquistán ** Rusia ** Sri Lanka ** QuidditchTW (Taiwán) ** Vietnam Quidditch Association (VQA) ** Quidditch Japan (Xapón) * Europa ** Croatian Quidditch (Croacia) ** Slovak Quidditch Association (Eslovaquia) **Quidditch Ljubljani (Eslovenia) ** Magyar Kviddics Szövestség (Hungría) ** Luxembourgish Quidditch Federation (LQF) ** Quidditch Portugal ** Quidditch Olomouc (República Checa) ** Quidditch-SM (Suecia) ** Suíza * Oceanía ** Victoria University Quidditch Club (Nova Zelanda) Torneos IQA World Cup A primeira Quidditch World Cup entre universidades xogouse en 2007 no Middlebury College de Vermont, enfrontando a Middlebury contra Vassar College de Poughkeepsie, Nova York. Desde entón, foise celebrando ao redor de Estados Unidos. Aparte da competición, na World Cup tamén se celebraron eventos musicais, así como venta de comida e merchandising como variñas, vasoiras, camisetas... De media uns 70 equipos compiten nunha fase de grupos. Os líderes da fase de grupos pasan a unha eliminatoria. Na IQA World Cup de 2014, habían 9 campos de xogo, un deles retransmitido online por streaming e todos con comentaristas. Campións da IQA World Cup :2007: Middlebury College :2008: Middlebury College :2009: Middlebury College :2010: Middlebury College :2011: Middlebury College :2012: Non se realizou por desaxustes en los calendarios das tempadas 2011-2012 e 2012-2013. :2013: University of Texas Austin :2014: University of Texas Austin Rexionais Cada rexión da IQA celebra o seu propio torneo rexional para determinar que equipos poden ir á World Cup. O número de reservas que recibe cada rexión calcúlase mediante a cantidade de equipos oficiais presentes na rexión, nunha data determinada. Global Games En xullo de 2012, 5 seleccións nacionais de a redor do mundo celebraron o primeiro torneo internacional de seleccións, organizado pola IQA, e que tivo lugar en University Parks, Oxford, Inglaterra. Os cinco países participantes foron Estados Unidos, Canadá, Francia, Reino Unido e Australia. Orixinalmente chamáronselles Summer Games, pero o torneo cambiou de nome a Global Games ao establecerse como un torneo bianual, sendo o segundo celebrado en Burnaby, BC, Canadá no año 2014. O terceiro celebrarase no verán de 2016 na cidade alemá de Frankfurt. Histórico dos Global Games Outros torneos maiores Cada tempada, as rexións adoitan celebrar un ou dous torneos maiores, habitualmente seguindo o calendario escolar, aparte do campionato rexional. A British Quidditch Cup celebrouse en Oxford, Inglaterra entre o 9 e o 10 de novembro de 2013 e foi gañada polo primeiro equipo da Universidade de Oxford, The Radcliffe Chimeras. Torneos fantasy Os torneos fantasy son un tipo de torneos onde os xogadores se apuntan de forma individual e son elixidos por un capitán. Os torneos fantasy son comúns nos meses de verán, durante o descanso escolar. Torneos celebrados en España En setembro de 2014 celebrouse o Barcelona Moustaches Time na cidade de Barcelona, Cataluña, sendo campións os Quercs británicos. Equipos Enlace externo: Mapa de equipos e de xogadores españois no mundo: Equipos da Associació de Quidditch de Catalunya Aragón * Imperius Zaragoza Catalunya * Barcelona Eagles * Nightmare Grims * Wyverns (Barcelona) Equipos da Asociación Quidditch España Andalucía * Club Jerez Quidditch * Grindylows Cádiz * Malaka Vikings * Sevilla Warriors * Thestrals Granada Castilla y León ' * Salamanca Quidditch ' Comunidad de Madrid * Alcorcón Stags * Madrid Lynx * Madrid Wolves Comunidad Valenciana * Levante Phoenix Euskal Herria * Bizkaia Boggarts * Gasteiz Gamusins Galicia * Dementores * Dinosaur's Army * Lucus Centauri * Lumos Compostela * Pontevedra Q.C. Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial da International Quidditch Association (Inglés) * Asociación Quidditch España es:quidditch muggleeu:muggle quidditchca:quidditch muggle Categoría:Deportes de equipo Categoría:Xogos de Harry Potter Categoría:Quidditch España